Two Sides of A Coin
by UrmixMoonstone
Summary: "She DIED for him. He KILLED for her" The different perspectives of two young minds. Different they may be, but they are still just the two halves of a whole, the two sides of the same coin. [One-shot] Implied RanmaxAkane.


So, a tiny, drabble-ish one-shot on Ranma & Akane- coming right up. It mostly deals with their 'feelings' so to speak. Fluff is a mandatory, with seasonings of angst and humor toppings.

Basically plot less, although it does hint at a progress in their relationship. Mentions of made-up situation/ events that I hoped would occur after the manga ended. So you can also consider this as a twisted kind of wish-fulfillment… -_-"

Warning: There will be slight **spoilers** for the last manga arc.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Two Sides of a Coin**

She **died** for him. He **killed** for her.

_Neither could sleep for the weeks following that fateful adventure. Memorizing the map of the heavens seemed like a much better pass-time. And if they began to cherish those quiet nights on the roof, hands held together with the intention of never letting go, well, they weren't about to tell anyone, much less each other._

She wants to be **won**, to be by his side because he **chose** her. He waited, ached, for her to **choose**, to finally bother** to win him **from the rest.

_They tried, fumbling through words, while their actions spoke so much louder._

His words **tore** at her heart; even after all these time, she was not immune to the pain those thoughtless words invoked. And like a **masochist**, she always set herself up for more. Even after all these times, he never dodged that godforsaken mallet of hers. A **masochist** through and through, he would **welcome** the bruising pain, the painful walk back home from where ever she managed to punt him off to, if only to **atone** for his thoughtless words. He knew how deep mere words could cut.

_Oh, they both knew how deep words could cut. But both also knew that cuts heal over time. And not all cuts scar._

Even now, she couldn't figure out his obsessive attachment to that pigtail. It really didn't bother her; it was like his trademark, and just one of his many quirks. She wouldn't **question** it. Even after a long, speculative discussion with a certain hidden-weapon Amazon specialist, Ranma was no closer to the mystery of where Akane hid her ever-present mallet. And after some of the rather **creative** suggestions, Ranma no longer wanted to know.

_They both knew the other hid secrets. But they also knew that the other was their most trusted confidante. They could trust each other with all their secrets, just not their heart. Not yet, anyways._

All her dreams of the future were **up in smoke** when he came into her life. When he set his eyes on her that very first day, he finally **started** dreaming of his future.

_Dreams are amorphous, they knew. And they learnt that some dreams, you should just let go, while a particular few, you must never, __never__, even think of giving up._

She didn't know why he insisted on walking on top of that blasted fence. Was she so **uncute** that he could not bring himself to even walk beside her?! Ranma realized that he had the best **vantage point **of her face from the fence. He would risk falling into the blasted canal, literally walking a tight-rope, just to see the sun shining off her raven locks.

_A few months after the confrontation with the Phoenix God, Akane insisted he teach her how to fence-walk. And Ranma realized that he could see the bright glimmer of her eyes if he were to walk right beside her._

Akane just wanted to spar with him- she knew she **needed** to become stronger, to **learn** from someone stronger, if she were to keep up with the insanity that was Nerima. And Ranma was the strongest martial artist she knew. Ranma didn't hit girls, and he definitely would not hit Akane. To view her like an **opponent**, to clinically analyze and assess what techniques would **hurt** her- why won't she understand that he just **couldn't** do that?!

_Akane finally started sparring with the others- with his rivals, learning their various techniques and soaking up their knowledge. After a particularly long training trip of hers with Ryoga, Ranma could not take it anymore. They now spar every weekend._

She would **try** so hard, just to **please** him. Does he truly not realize? He wished she would stop trying to **change**. He loved her just the way she **is**. Did she not know?

_After several visits from the HazMat team, Akane finally turned to her mother's cook book, her last resort. She could finally manage edible ramen. Incidentally, Ranma loved ramen._

Those little gestures of his never failed to make her **smile**. Her smile never failed to make his **heart race**.

_Ranma decided he would make her smile for him more often. For the sake of both of them._

**Ranma** and **Akane**: what would be defined as a mass of frustrating contradictions, platonic and mercurial and just utterly _confusing_. But like the two sides of a coin, one would forever be incomplete with the other.

* * *

And that's it fellows! What do you think? Liked it, loved it, think I'm awesome? Huh huh huh?!

Review and let me know, wont ya!

Note: I have slightly edited the third paragraph. Before, it said that Akane wanted to be 'claimed' but then **Richard Ryley** so generously pointed out (and I quite agree with him) that, and I quote:

"_Akane does not want to be CLAMIED. That's what Kuno did, that's what the Hentai Horde did. She does want to stay with Ranma because he chose her; she is the only one of the fiancées that puts Ranma's feelings (or what she thinks are Ranma's feelings) ahead of her own. But she doesn't want to be claimed, and she won't do the same to Ranma. What I think Akane wants is to be WON. On her own terms, not anyone else's and not just once, but for the rest of her life. She wants to be the challenge that Ranma needs so desperately_."

So kudos to my wonderful reviewer to make this fic that much better.

Oh before I forget, I do not own the cover pic.

PS: I might turn this into a drabble collection, with little snippets on situations mentioned in this chapter. Let me know if that's a good idea.

Until then, may the plot bunnies ever be in your favour. ^.^


End file.
